emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1410 (7th December 1989)
Matt departs Emmerdale Farm for a new job in Norfolk. Subsequently, Joe agrees to give working with Jack another chance. Also, Amos decides on ''Dracula for the new year show.'' Plot Jack warns Kathy that Joe wants to buy his share of the farm and is thinking of selling 3 Demdyke Row in order to pay him. Joe tries to explain to Annie and Henry that Jack returning to the farm would never work but Annie and Henry remind him it's a family business and there should be a place for everyone. Matt thanks Frank having been offered the job in Norfolk and tells him he's leaving tonight and is about to break the news to everyone. Amos is inspired with an idea for the New Year play when he sees Dolly with a set of Sam's fake vampire teeth. Nick decides to move in with Kathy after not being made to feel welcome by Alan. Amos reveals that he's decided to put on a production of Dracula as the new year show. As the debate continues over the farm, Matt interrupts and breaks the news that he's leaving. David arranges to see Mark and Rachel for lunch and tries to persuade Kate to join them but she avoids saying yes. A throwaway comment by Henry leads to Amos deciding to write the script for the play himself when he fails to find a script with Yorkshire references. Matt breaks the news to Dolly that he's leaving. He promises her a divorce but tells her he still loves her. She agrees to let him see Sam at weekends. Kate falls out with Joe over his attitude to Jack when he admits he's doing it for her and the kids. She tells him she doesn't care whether Jack returns or not. David recruits Rachel and Mark to join him for a meal and lies saying it was Kate's idea. Annie tries to get Matt to rethink his decision but he admits he's been thinking about it for a while. He says his goodbyes and she gets upset as he leaves. Joe tells Kate he's thought about it and he's willing to give working with Jack a try. Mark and Rachel enjoy their meal with David despite Rachel's reluctance. Joe drops by to tell Jack that Matt's gone and left the farm for him to come back. He agrees to start tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Matt Skilbeck - Frederick Pyne *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby Guest cast None. Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Fields, farmhouse kitchen, yard, cottage and cowshed *Home Farm - Hallway and sitting room *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Victoria Cottage - Front room and kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room *Unknown road *Unknown restaurant Notes *Final appearance of Frederick Pyne as Matt Skilbeck. *A boom mic can be seen appearing at the top of the screen as Joe Sugden arrives at the farmhouse after being summoned by Annie Sugden and Henry Wilks to discuss Jack Sugden. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Memorable dialogue Matt Skilbeck: "I'd better get off (he kisses Annie Sugden on the cheek). Take care Ma. Thanks for everything." Annie Sugden: ''(through tears) ''"God be with you." Category:1989 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD